hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kris Fisher
'Francis "Kris" Fisher '''played by Gerard McCarthy made his first on-screen appearance in September 2006 and his final in November 2010. He is noted for his storylines involving the PEP drug, a bisexual love triangle, his outlandish personality and being the only permanent cross dressing character in a British soap opera. Biography When Kris first appears in the freshman class with Zoe Carpenter (Zoe Lister) and Will Hackett (Oliver Farnworth). He got into clashes with Joe from his first few scenes. He was also involved in the "The Dog" fire in which Sam Owen (Louis Tamone) sets set alight, in which his friends Olivia Johnson (Rochelle Gadd) and Joe Spencer (Matt Milburn) die. In later episodes Kris thinks he has HIV after Will Hack fools him into believing that his test results were positive. Later Kris started having sex with a guy called Nathan, but when his brother Malachy Fisher (Glen Wallace) comes to Hollyoaks, he pretends Nathan is a friend and starts wearing masculine clothes, as Malachy doesn't know that he is bisexual or that he likes to wear women's clothes. Jessica Harris (Jennifer Biddall) tries to persuade him to dress up for Malachy but when he does, his brother disowns him. He takes comfort with Jess and they end up in bed together. Kris later leaves and returns a number of months later. Malachy also returns later to work on a construction job. While they still don't not agree on most topics, Malachy grows to accept his brother, and when Malachy leaves in January 2008, Kris is somewhat sad to see him go. Another storyline the character was involved in a carbon monoxide poisoning plot. Danny Valentine (David Judge) had made a faulty repair to a boiler, causing a carbon monoxide leak that left Kris, John Paul McQueen (James Sutton), Katy Fox (Hannah Tointon), Summer Shaw (Summer Strallen), Zak Ramsey (Kent Riley), Carmel McQueen (Gemma Merna), Russ Owen (Stuart Manning), and other students unconscious. Justin Burton (Chris Fountain) later arrived to try and win Katy back and instead found everyone unconscious. After ringing Danny and finding that the boiler faulty, the pair carried everyone out saving them in the process. The storyline which had touched a very common issue in everyday life, helped save the life of regular Hollyoaks viewer Beth Cordingly, who was watching the episode when she was experiencing the same ordeal. Kris later starts dating Summer, and his old flame Jess leaves the village with Darren Osborne's (Ashley Taylor Dawson) gambling winnings. His relationship with Summer soon ends when she falls in love with OB (Darren Jeffries). When John Paul listens to Kris telling a sexually confused teenager to get a life and stop thinking they are special, he calls into the radio show. Kris then needles him about his relationship with Craig Dean (Guy Burnet). John Paul and Elliot Bevan (Garnon Davies) go to the station to confront Kris, but a blackout ends any attempt to resolve the issue. John Paul and Elliot begin interrupting Kris' broadcasts with a pirate program which makes fun of him. This continues off and on for over a month until January 2008. Kris finds out he might lose his radio show because the pirates are more popular. When John Paul tries to start up an organization for LGBT students at HCC, Kris initially doesn't get along with him, but they become friends. Kris soon realises John Paul has a mystery crush, and tries to figure out who it is. He is surprised to learn the man is Father Kieron Hobbs (Jake Hendriks), who tells Kris he also has feelings for John Paul. During the second half of 2008 a new storyline was brewing which saw Kris' father become the victim of a life insurance scam. On-screen his father, Eamon Fisher (Derek Halligan) turns up at Halls wanting to see Kris. Once Kris returns, Eamon is shocked to see his son and what he is wearing. Kris then tell Eamon that he doesn't want anything to do with him and tells Elliot that he can have him as a father instead. After days of getting nowhere, Eamon leaves and tries to get a room to stay in at the pub. Upon failing, he retreats to the street and has a heart attack in the car park, alone. Darren finds Eamon and convinces Jack to run away while he passes Eamon off as Jack Osborne's (Jimmy McKenna) corpse. This is in order to get life insurance after spiralling debt. When Darren finally tells Frankie Osborne (Helen Pearson) that Jack isn't dead after all, and she discovers that the man they used was Kris' dad, she worries as Malachy concern grows about his dad and that the police might find out about the fraud. She phones Kris' mobile, pretending to be a hotel owner in Normandy, France, to tell him that his father had recently left the hotel without paying. Kris assumes he has been wine tasting- as he expected. He tells Malachy, who informs the police. Malachy later returns to ask Kris whether he knows the whereabouts of their father. Later, Darren Osborne tells them that their father is the man who had been buried, not Jack Osborne. The brothers return to Ireland to tell their mother the news. Malachy then finds out he is HIV positive, Kris thinks he too has contracted it after he sleeps with Mercedes. Kris avoids contraction through the use of the PEP drug. During the events of ''Hollyoaks Later, Kris and his brother Malachy return home to Ireland to bury their late father. While at home Kris bumps into his former girlfriend Lindsey whom he had planned to go travelling with but instead moved to Hollyoaks. The pair share all their favourite moments from when the where younger and eventually Lindsey tells Kris that she is going to fulfil their dream and travel the world. Kris wishes her the best and the pair go their separate ways with Kris returning to Hollyoaks. Later Kris helps Malachy get back with Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) and the pair later marry at the end of the spin-off. Kris was present for the wedding and later sang at their reception. Kris becomes friendly with couple Ravi Roy (Stephen Uppal) and Nancy Hayton (Jessica Fox) and later stars sleeping with them both when Nancy walks in on Kris and Ravi they all eventually decide to start a three way relationship but end the agreement because Nancy thinking it's too weird. He later managed a local short-lived band consisting of Hayley, Rhys and Josh. Kris then goes onto to get a job in a call centre, then become involved with a vengeful gangster when he and his flatmates withhold a large sum of money they find. Kris then gets back with Nancy and there are problems early on in the relationship when their friend Sarah Barnes (Loui Batley) is murdered and Zoe gets the blame, they both stand by her until she is cleared of all involvement. Kris gets back together with Nancy but Nancy's ex Jake Dean (Kevin Sacre) then returns after a stint in a mental hospital for over year, this put a strain on their relationship. Kris finds out about Mercedes and Calvin Valentine's (Ricky Whittle) affair. Kris gets a job as school counsellor and becomes increasingly worried about Ricky Campbell (Ashley Margolis). When Des Townsend (Kris Deedigan) puts Ricky in detention, Kris spots his time to shine and tries to talk to Ricky about any problems but Ricky tries to escape to get back to his Dad. Determined to do his job well, Kris tries to stop Ricky, but ends up breaking his arm. Kris goes to see Ricky at his home to apologise only to realise that Ricky is a carer for his disabled dad Martin Campbell (Grant Masters). Des starts making homophobic remarks to Kris and starts rumours that Kris is sleeping with under age Rick forcing Kris to give up his job. Kris starts to regularly look after Martin who is dying of Multiple Sclerosis. Martin then shocks Kris by asking for his help to die. However Kris refuses and then gets him admitted to hospital. Kris leaves Hollyoaks with Zak and Jake after Zoe offers him a job party planning. Kris returns in November 2010 after hearing that Malachy was involved in a fire with Mercedes and he is dying. Mercedes decides to switch Malachy's life support machine off, Kris refuses her to. However, after realising that doctors cannot do anything, Kris lets Mercedes to switch it off. Kris, Mercedes, Cheryl Brady (Bronagh Waugh) and Lynsey Nolan (Karen Hassan) then say a tearful goodbye to Malachy. Background Infomation * Gerard McCarthy was one of the very few actors who quit the role Instead of being axed by the show bosses after a major axing spree from them In 2010. See also *Kris Fisher - List of appearances Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Fisher family Category:2006 debuts Category:2010 departures Category:Students Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Past characters